1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a deck fastening track for securing slotted or grooved decking members to an underlying supporting member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The decking industry is increasingly utilizing composite materials as the deck material of choice. Reasons for this trend include durability issues and an increasingly environmentally conscious consumer base. As a deck material, wood is both limited in its durability and longevity, as well as inconsistent in quality. Furthermore, many consumers are choosing composite building materials as a means of “building green,” that is, choosing more environmentally responsible and resource-efficient practices in the design, construction, operation, maintenance, renovation, and demolition of homes and other related structures. This practice allows consumers to expand and complement the classical building design concerns of economy, utility, durability, and comfort.
Unlike conventional lumber deck surfaces that are nailed or screwed to a joist or other supporting member, composite deck boards are typically secured with hidden fastening systems featuring individual clips. This application of hidden fastening systems featuring individual clips provides a more “finished” appearance because the surfaces of the installed composite deck boards display no evidence of having been nailed or screwed down. Despite this cosmetic advantage, however, utility limitations are encountered with hidden fastening systems featuring individual clips. (See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,269B1; U.S. 2007/0289232A1).
Hidden fastening systems featuring individual clips have notable limitations, including: (1) insignificant fastening force resulting in uneven gaps and loose deck boards; (2) individual clip application which increases installation time of deck boards; and (3) the requirement of repetitive hand motions using drills and screws for installation, which increases fatigue on the applicator's hands and lower back. The present invention addresses the above limitations and supports the decking industry's move toward composite or other similar innovative decking products.